Stuck In A Storm
by iceywiener
Summary: Artemis and Wally hate eachother or do they, a few days spent stuck in a shack in Siberia may change that. Wally x Artemis, Wallart, spitfire. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, if you're reading this then thank you, this is my first attempt at writing since I joined the site so please be gentle with me. This is only the first chapter of you enjoy it please feel free to comment, favourite it, follow it, etc. The more people favourite it the more it encourages me to finish it.**

 **thanks, Iceyweiner.**

Great we're lost in this blizzard how are we supposed to get to the rendevous point now, we're gonna die out here!" Artemis yelled, trying to be heard over the wind. "Wait I think I see something" Wally said, then without asking for permission scooped up Artemis and ran them to a small shack he had seen in the distance. He thought to himself how did he get stuck like this, it had started out like any other mission...

 **12 hours earlier**

"The league has reason to believe that the light has a secret facility in the far north of Siberia, your mission is to infiltrate the base and see what they are up to, also check if there are any other bases. The base it self has two major entrances, one from the sea and one from land at opposite sides of the base. I am leaving it up to you as to how the team is split up." Batman said as he looked at the team.

"Thank you Batman." Kaldur said immediately turning to the team. "We will split the team into two squads of three, Superboy, m'gann and robin will attack the land entrance of the base, Wally, Artemis and I will handle the water entrance."

"What!" Wally exclaimed, "Why do I have to be on her team!" He said looking at Kaldur and Artemis, the latter staring daggers at him. "Because the land entrance will be better suited to handle us and therefore we must put our stronger teammates there, the water entrance is more likely to be weaker and because of that we need your speed and Artemis's skill to ensure we go undetected."

Wally just grumbled agreeing with Kaldur's logic but still disliking it. Finally deciding that Wally was done, Kaldur turned to look at the map of the facility. "The facility is most likely capable of detecting comms, so we will have to use the mental link."

"Ok, oh wait, Hello Megan, that's not possible the size of the base means that you three will be out of range for most of the mission." M'gann said cheerfully.

"It's ok, we can function separately until we meet up, the bioship can drop off Artemis, Wally and I at the shore and then the rest of you fly to the entrance and begin exactly 5 minutes after you drop us off that way we begin at the same time." Kaldur said simply.

"Wait, what happens if we can't reach them or we are forced to leave?" Artemis asked. "We can set up a rendezvous point near by the base where we can meet if things go south." Robin said quietly.

Kaldur then looked at them "Get ready for arctic weather meet back here in 20 minutes" he said with finality in his voice before walking to his quarters.

The bioship landed near the water entrance to the base. "Here" Robin said looking at Artemis and holding out his hand "I'll be able to track you guys with this in case something happens, just push the button and if it starts blinking it means you're transmitting your location, I wouldn't put it past the light to be jamming it though so don't rely on it" she looked at his hand and saw a small gps tracker, "Thanks" she responded taking the device. "I'll also be hacking the cameras so they won't see you coming" Robin added.

With that Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis walked off the bioship and took cover behind some rocks while the bioship flew off to the other side of the base.

Slowly and quietly they made their way to the water entrance near the docks and got ready for the five minute mark when they'd begin their assault. Finally they reached an outcropping of rocks that offered them a good view of the entrance doors, huge 12 inch thick steel as well as a couple of guards with some weapons that looked like they came from Apokalips. They'd have to rely on stealth and smarts as opposed to strength to get through.

They didn't have to wait long for the right moment as only a few seconds passed before there was a loud boom signalling to them that Superboy had smashed through the land entrance door and was beginning to fight. The guards looked around and began to look around, one reached to his walkie talkie and nodded before pointing to another guard and then the door. The guard with the walkie talkie then walked to the right side wall as the other guard went to the left side wall, each brandishing a key, they both plugged them into the walls and then with a his the door opened.

"Kid flash, now" Kaldur whispered, and like a streak, Wally raced over and knocked the guards out, just as quickly he dragged them away from the door and hid them nearby. With that Kaldur and Artemis ran over. And the three went inside. Directly ahead of them was a balcony. With a hallway to the right.

They were all over whelmed by the sound of an alarm and by the sheer size of the base, it looked like a giant warehouse, everything from Apokalips weaponry to black manta armour was being moved around in open crates from one submarine to another by black manta's troops obviously in a rush to escape the base before it was too late.

They kept moving down the hallway when they saw a group of soldiers run down the hallway that ran perpendicular to theirs seemingly towards Superboy, M'gann, and Robin. "They're going to need help" Said Wally looking like he was about to run. "Remember the mission. I will go to assist, you and Artemis find a control room and see if you can find the location of another base, their must be another one if they're moving this much supply." Kaldur said hastily "Stay together. Good luck" and with that he ran down the hall the soldiers just went down.

"Great" Wally said sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?" Artemis shot back. "It means I'm stuck with you" Wally added as if it was blatantly obvious. Artemis just groaned. "Whatever, I feel the same way lets go". And with that they ran down the hall the soldiers came from looking every so often into the doors that lined the hall, only finding sleeping quarters no doubt for the facilities staff.

"At this rate we'll never find the control room" Wally complained as he opened another door and was surprised to see a wall of computers and about 20 guards all looking confused at the security cameras. They all looked at Wally as soon as they heard the door open but it was too late. Both Artemis and Wally went into attack mode and made short work of the guards.

Looking on the security cameras it became evident that Robin had just stopped hacking the cameras as they all flicked from empty hallways to a war zone as Superboy, M'gann, Robin, and Kaldur were fighting the soldiers back into the heart of the base. "Go M'gann" Wally said.

Artemis just rolled her eyes. "She's dating Superboy you know!" Artemis blurted out. "What?" Wally said looking at her wide eyed. "They've been dating a couple of weeks since the belle rev mission" Artemis said matter-o-factly . "Why am I only finding out about this now..." Wally started "Because your oblivious!" Artemis said cutting him off.

Suddenly the door burst open with armed guards on the other end of it opening fire on the two and taking them by surprise. Wally was quick enough easily dodging the bullets and knocking the few guards unconscious. With a smirk he turned back to Artemis, but the smirk turned to a look of horror as he looked at her lying on the ground with a bullet hole in her abdomen. "ARTEMIS!" Wally screamed, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, he went and kneeled by her side as images of the training exercise flashing before his eyes. "You're going to be ok, I need to take your coat off to see." Wally said softly as if she would break if he talked any louder, "ok" she said slowly.

He unzipped her coat and saw a lone bullet hole through the right side of her abdomen missing everything important and coming out the back. Wally breathed a sigh of relief "You're ok, it's a through and through, and it didn't hit anything important, I just need to find a first aid kit." Wally said relieved. "Ok" Artemis said with a small smile.

Wally stood "I'll be right back, don't move" he said looking down. "Don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon" said Artemis, and with that Wally spend off down the hallway. Artemis looked around she felt incredibly vulnerable and self conscious, how could she let her guard down like that. It was all his fault, he loves to get under her skin ughh. But as she thought about it the more she disagreed with herself, Wally had something about him that was disarming, she couldn't deny that she felt sad when Wally expressed only disappointment at being paired with her.

But that's impossible, she thought to herself, he's a complete jerk all he does is give me flak I can't catch a break with him. But then she remembered Bialya, when they had both made good first impressions on each other they got very close. Made that's what it is she thought, but her line of thinking was disrupted by Wally running back in with a first aid kit in his hands.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Wally asked seemingly genuine in his show of concern "I'll be better once I get this hole sewn up" Artemis said painfully.

"Ok" Wally said "I just need to sterilize this needle and then I can see you up" he added with a smile, and Artemis could feel him disarming her again. "Whatever just hurry up" she snapped, not liking how he made her feel.

If Wally didn't like what she said he didn't make it known. He pulled out a needle and thread and wiped both the needle and the wound with rubbing alcohol, Artemis grimaced at the burning that came with the alcohol, "I know it hurts but you'll be ok" he said reassuringly.

And so he began stitching the hole up and then helping her flip over so he could do the other side while she was flipped over she couldn't see him but she could feel his hands roaming over her back, and the feeling gave her goosebumps.

Finally Wally stood up putting the needle back into the first aid kit and just leaving it on the floor. Glancing up he noticed that the rest of the team were leaving through the door, Robin was glancing at his wrist likely looking at data he hacked from the light.

"Looks like they're leaving, we should probably go too." Wally said while he helped Artemis up. As soon as she stood she tried bending over to pick up her bow and doubled over in pain. "Artemis, take it easy you just got shot" Wally scolded. Irritated Artemis clapped back not meaning to. "Well maybe if you hadn't distracted me I would have been shot" Wally noticeably stiffened at that, she knew it wasn't fair to blame him, but he was trying to baby her and nobody did that.

"Okay then let's go" Wally said quietly. "Wait one second" Artemis said reaching into her quiver and pulled out an arrow with a cylinder on the tip. "Put this on the control panel in front of the screens so they can't see where we went" Artemis instructed. Wally grabbed the arrow wordlessly and put the arrow on the control panel.

As he walked by Artemis he stopped and looked at her his expression softening, "do you need help?" He asked. Artemis just smiled and said "yes".

With that Wally grabbed her arm and pulled it over his shoulder so he could take some of her weight. Artemis was silently glad he was helping, even with the stitches her wound still throbbed slowly she reached into her pocket as they rounded the corner to head back down the hallway to the door where they entered and pulled out a small detonator. She waited until they reached the door and then pushed the button blowing up the whole room, along with the evidence that they had been there.

"Uh oh" Wally said looking up at the sky and seeing huge grey clouds. Artemis looked up and saw the same thing. "Do you still have that tracker" Wally asked, Artemis nodded and then reached into her coat and pulled it out pressing the button, it didn't start blinking, she tried holding it down, tapping it, pressing it once and then waiting it wasn't working. "Damn! They're jamming the tracker, we're stuck out here until they find us" Artemis complained.

Wally looked at her worried expression and took charge "don't worry we can find someplace to stay while they look for us" "Well that better happen soon because that storm is heading straight for us" Artemis said getting more anxious "If we don't find a place to stay we're gonna die" Artemis said finally letting out her fear.

Wally looked at her and smirked "Don't worry kid flash will save the day" Artemis just rolled her eyes "Let's go" she said. And so they began walking, it was slow going though because Wally didn't want to rush Artemis and tear open the stitches. They slowly tried to make their way to the rendezvous point.

After 15 minutes of walking the storm was on top of them. "Great we're lost in this blizzard how are we supposed to get to the rendevous point, we're gonna die out here!" Artemis yelled, trying to be heard over the wind. "Wait I think I see something" Wally said, then without asking for permission scooped up Artemis and ran them to a small shack he had seen in the distance. He thought to himself how did he get stuck like started out like any other mission and ended up in a total fiasco, his teammates had no idea where they were and they were forced to stay in a shack in the middle of a snow storm in the Siberian tundra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry both for the wait and for how short his chapter is, I haven't been working on it as much as I would like, I had to work Saturday and I was in a car accident which is great, anyway enjoy leave a comment or whatever and let me know if I should put some lemon/smut into it. Thanks, Iceyweiner.**

The feel of the cold wind and snow wisking by was comparable to only one other occurrence, when Wally raced them away from the tanks in Bialya. She secretly craved for him to just run around for hours with her in his arms so she could experience the exhilaration of moving that fast all the time, but all good things must come to an end, and as quickly as it had started it was over.

They stopped just in front of the door, Wally put Artemis back down and looked around, whoever owned this shack hadn't been here in some time, the lock of the door was so heavily rusted that all it took from Artemis was one touch for it to fall away. Artemis looked at Wally for some kind of approval, all she got was a cocked eyebrow and an "after you" from Wally.

Taking a breath, Artemis pulled the latch back, which took some forcing due to the rust, and with Wally's help, was able to pull the door open, forcing the surrounding snow back in the wake of the door.

What they saw was pleasantly surprising. Inside the shack, which was still somehow able to keep the snow and wind out, was a small stack of wood and accompanying wood stove, a single bed with a mattress and a dresser. They pulled open the dresser and saw some moth eaten clothes. Luckily in the bottom drawer they found a single sleeping bag.

Wally walked over to the bed with the sleeping bag and placed it on top of the mattress. Then he turned to look at Artemis and started to laugh.

"What?" Artemis said narrowing her eyes. "Nothing... frosty" Wally said smiling, Artemis looked down at her coat and saw it was covered in snow. She started sweeping it off her coat onto the floor, in her haste she went to fast on her right side and strained her wound, squealing in pain she dropped to the floor, but luckily Wally was by her side in an instant and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok!" Wally said looking into her eyes, "ya I just strained myself, I forgot about it to be honest" she replied looking back at him. They were both silent for a few seconds before either of them became aware of how close they were and suddenly they both became awkward.

"Uh, here, um let me help you up." Pulling her up with him, he let go as soon as she was standing. Wally turned around and noticed the door wasn't fully closed, so he turned around and pulled it the rest of the way closed, then he walked over to the grime encrusted windows and scraped some of the dirt away only for it to be replaced by a total white out.

As Artemis sat on the bed Wally spoke up "It looks like for the minute or so that we were in here the storm intensified, if this keeps up we might be stuck here for another day or two." "WHAT!" Artemis said getting up to go to the door. Wally stopped her before she could open it, she noticed his face was unreadable. "No you're not going out there, you won't be able to see and you have an injury, you'll be dead in minutes." He said with morbid finality. "What do you care?!" Artemis clapped back with ferocity. "You've hated me since we met!" Artemis yelled. "Well I can say the same about you!" Wally retorted.

They both stared at each other for less than a minute but it felt like hours, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Wally was staring at her, and she looked right back at him but she still couldn't read him, why didn't he understand she doesn't want to stay here. She looked at the ground."Why do you care?" She said again barely above a whisper. "What?" Wally replied. So Artemis repeated her self looking at him this time "why do you care?" She said solemnly. Even though she had said it not even 5 minutes ago he didn't know how to respond this time, it was like she was really asking him.

He had to ask himself, why did he care, he wouldn't have stopped any of the others not even M'gann from going out if they said they wanted to so why did he want to stop her. "Because I can't lose you again" he said thinking out loud. He looked at Artemis and she looked stunned but she quickly recovered. "What do you mean by again?" She said questioningly, choosing to focus on the smaller part of what he said in order to avoid confronting the whole.

"The fail safe, you were the first one to die, then aqua lad, then super boy, and until it was just me, Robin, M'gann, and J'onn. We found the mother ship and thought we would find you guys there but when we got there and couldn't find you, I didn't want to carry on, me and Robin found the power source and destroyed it blowing ourselves up in the process, but it didn't matter, because I didn't want to be alive anymore if you weren't there too."

Artemis looked shocked, having no knowledge of anything that happened after she died during the exercise. What was he trying to do, but for some reason the look he usually had when he was doing something stupid wasn't there, he was looking at her with a hard look in his eye, like he was putting everything he had on the table.

"Ok fine I won't go outside" Artemis said, trying to avoid answering the bigger question again.

Wally just looked away, turning to the stove. "well we might as well try and heat up the place, it won't last long but it's better than nothing" Wally said noticing Artemis try to suppress a shiver. So the two of them grabbed all the moth eaten clothes and wood they could and loaded it all in the stove. "Look for some matches" Wally said looking around while Artemis did the same.

Finally after a few minutes they found a match book with a couple of matches still inside, after breaking a couple they were down to the last match, Wally praying to every god in the sky struck the last match and it lit, quickly he lit the clothes and soon the wood was lit and bathing the old shack in an orange glow and heating up the room.

Artemis looked at Wally who was staring at the fire, when all of a sudden he looked at her and said, "are you hungry?". She looked at him and nodded, and with that he opened his wrist guard and pulled out a special protein bar. Split it in half and gave half to Artemis, who took it but stared at it and then at Wally as if requesting some information about it.

"It's a high calorie protein bar designed by my uncle, it's got like 10 times the calories of a regular protein bar, it should fill you up for a while" Wally said quickly. Artemis muttered a quick "thanks" before eating it. She then walked over to the bed and unzipped the sleeping bag, took off her coat and boots and got in.

She looked at Wally considered for a second and then spoke "how are he sleeping arrangements working" she enquired. Wally looked at her "I'll sleep on the floor, it's only one or two nights so I should be fine" he said looking for the most comfortable part of the dirt floor. "Are you sure cause there's plenty of room in this sleeping bag" she said trying to move over in the sleeping bag to prove it.

Wally just smiled and shook his head "no it's ok I'll manage" he said and then walked over to the most comfortable looking patch of ground and laid down on it.

He looked at the window and saw that the light outside was dimming quickly. "Well goodnight Artemis." He said quietly. "Night" Artemis replied yawning and zipping the sleeping bag up. Unbeknownst to each other they both laid awake for sometime contemplating what Wally had said and what it meant. Soon all that could be heard was the cracking of the fire and the wind blowing against the shack.

It was several hours later when Wally awoke with a start he had just had a dream in which Artemis kept dying in newer and more gruesome ways each time, with nothing he could do to stop it. The first thing he noticed is that the room was dark, the fire that had bathed them in both heat and light had gone out. Second the wind was twice as loud as before, the storm must have been getting worse. And third it was cold, very cold.

He rolled over to look at the motionless form of Artemis. "Artemis?" He whispered. He got no response, "Artmes?!" He said loudly, still no response, at this point he got worried. Standing up he went to check on her, he couldn't see her breathing, when he checked her pulse it was faint but still going and when he held his hand against her nose he could feel her breath, but it was shallow. "ARTEMIS" he yelled, but still no response "this is bad" he said.

He quickly thought about what to do in the situation, he realized there was no other option he had to heat her up and skin to skin contact was the only way. So he began to take off his suit. Soon he was standing on the cold dirt with just his underwear on. He then undid the zipper on the sleeping bag and opened it up. "I'm sorry but this is to save your life Artemis" he said aloud, and then he undid the clasp on her pants and pulled them off, and the struggling he managed to get her shirt off as well.

He looked at her for a second, all she had on was a sports bra and matching panties, he didn't notice he glanced at her wound and it had leaked a little blood but was otherwise ok. But for the most part he stared at her face, "God" he said to himself "you are beautiful" and then he pushed her onto her side and got into the sleeping bag. Then, with some maneuvering, he managed to pull the zipper on the sleeping bag closed and then he wrapped his arms around Artemis and. pulled as close as he could to himself, spooning her.

He had to admit she was really cold, and was lucky to be alive. But as he tried to sleep all he could think about was how he nearly lost her twice today, first with the gunshot and now this. If their luck continued she'd be dead by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry for the wait, work has been hard the last couple of weeks so I didn't get around to finishing this chapter. But, without further ado here it is. P.s. There is some Smut in this chapter. You were warned. Sincerely, Iceyweiner.**

Warmth, all encompassing warmth. That was the first thing Artemis felt as she awoke in a cold room, she didn't remember how she got there and she didn't feel like opening her eyes, she just wanted to get as close to the source of the warmth as possible. The warmth reminded her of a mothers hug, the kind she used to receive when she was a very young child.

As she tried to move closer to the source or the warmth she felt whatever was behind her move. Think it was odd, her source of heat was moving, she began to feel behind her, she felt hard abs and toned thighs behind her own.

Feeling this she rolled over and came face to face with Wally West her sometimes-enemy-sometimes-close friend. She looked at him hard for a full minute before deciding that he looked to peaceful asleep and so she didn't want to disturb him.

So tucking her head under his chin, she pulled herself as close to him as possible, lacing her legs in between his and one arm reaching around him to pull herself close the other finding his hand and lacing her fingers into it and with a sigh of relief at having finally got into the most comfortable position she could think of. And with that she fell back asleep, just as she was falling under she could have sworn she felt his arm move around her back and pulling her that little bit closer.

3 hours later

Artemis again woke to warmth but this time Wally was moving around a lot, trying to get comfortable, finally ending up on his back with Artemis's head on his chest he sighed. "You comfortable?" Artemis asked.

Wally jumped. "Oh sorry, I thought you were still asleep" "no" Artemis replied.

"I do have some questions though". Artemis added pushing herself up and resting her chin on Wally's chest. "I thought you might" Wally answered. "Ok first why am I almost naked, why are you almost naked and why are we sleeping together, what happened to you sleeping on the floor." Artemis asked calmly.

"Ok, well you see last night, after we went to sleep, I woke up from a nightmare, and then I decided to check on you since the fire had gone out, it's a good thing I did because you were completely unresponsive and had nearly died, so in that instance I took desperate measures, and took off all my clothes, down to my underwear and doing the same to you, I then got into the sleeping bag and pulled you as close to myself as possible, that's the fastest way to heat someone up, skin to skin contact." Wally finished by taking a big breath and Artemis noticed just the hint of blush peaking through his freckles.

Wally looked at her and noticed a small smile was gracing her lips, a smile that reached her eyes and she was looking at him with something in her eyes. What was it, thanks, gratitude, love? "Thank you Wally" Artemis said. "For what?" Wally responded. "For saving my life twice you idiot" Artemis snapped but she had a smile on her face so Wally knew she was sincere.

"Oh it was nothing, you're really important to me, I...I mean the team and you're my friend so saving you was a no brainer" Wally said choking for a second nearly revealing his feelings. Artemis looked at him still resting her chin on his chest, moving forward a little Artemis swallowed hard about to tell him how she felt. "You're important to me too Wally" she said simply. Wally choked his eyes wide. "W-what?" Artemis rolled her eyes and inched forward until she was hovering over his head her lips just inches from his.

"I said, you're important to me too Wally" she whispered. "Really?" Wally asked "Ya, I realized it after you told me about the failsafe test, I thought about and realized I'd feel the same if you died. I like you a lot" she inched so close she could feel him breathing out his mouth. "So what happened in Bialya was real" "ya" Artemis replied and there was a moment where neither spoke just stared into each others eyes. Slowly they closed the distance between them and kissed.

It was slow at first, each not wanting the other to pull away, but slowly the fire ignited Artemis moved up so she was straddling Wally's waist and was holding his face with her hands, Wally had his hands on her back and slowly the fire got faster and more frantic, as if at any moment they might disappear. Slowly Wally moved his hands down to cup her taught but, as soon as he did that Artemis shoved her tongue into his mouth.

It felt like hours they were there, Wally and Artemis, their tongues duelling, Artemis slowly grinding her sex into Wally's hardness. Finally, they both came up for air, Wally looked at her she licked her lips and looked at him with love In her eyes. Wally rolled them over so he was on top and began kissing and nibbling on her neck, she moaned in ecstasy hooking her legs around him.

Wally pulled away and looked at her "Artemis do you want to..." He asked "yes, I want you to be my first" and with that she leaned forward kissed him lightly and took off her bra, Wally looked at her boobs, they were smaller than average, just a little bit smaller than his hand, but he didn't care, they belonged to her and because of that they were perfect. He moved down on her kissing and taking a nipple in his mouth, she was moaning loudly now, he kept moving lower kissing her belly as he moved closer to her sex.

Moving right over top of her sex, he grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down and off so that she was now completely naked. He stopped and looked at her shaved bare, then Just as he was about to start licking her, she stopped him. "You-you don't have to" she said nervously. "I want to" Wally replied.

And with that he leaned down and began lapping at her sex with everything he had, she was writhing with ecstasy, never wanting the pleasure to end. She could feel a building deep within her, slowly but surely getting bigger and bigger until suddenly she felt a huge climax and felt like time had frozen for a few seconds. She was gasping for air and when she finally calmed down, she grabbed Wally by the ears and pulled him up so they were face to face. "Oh my god, Wally, you're really good at that." She said smiling, then she pulled him in for a kiss, she could taste herself but she didn't care.

She pulled away and look at Wally in the eyes, his were ablaze, "please Wally, I need you so badly" she begged, Wally paused for a second and then he shimmied out of his boxers before leaning down on top of her, his hardness pointing right at her sex. "Are you sure?" Wally asked, Artemis looked at him in the eyes again, "I've never been more sure about anything" she stated simply.

With that Wally lowered himself the couple of inches until they were touching and then he pushed himself in, slowly and agonizingly until he felt a wall, he looked down at Artemis who was gritting her teeth her eyes closed, slowly she opened them again and nodded to Wally, with one hard push he broke past the wall and sheathed himself the whole way in, as far as he could go. Simply put it felt amazing.

Wally could hear Artemis gasp after he popped her cherry. "Artemis are you ok?" He asked scared he really hurt her. "I'm ok just don't move" she said quickly. And so they stayed like that for a couple of minutes neither one moving, until slowly Artemis began to rock her hips side to side and she sighed in pleasure. Wally took this as his cue and slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Each time felt better than the last for Artemis until she began to push back against him each time he entered her.

They were going for a couple of minutes when Artemis got very vocal. "Yes Wally! Harder" she yelled. Wally complied and went harder and faster than before. It wasn't long before Artemis was writhing about again from the tension of the incoming release.

Suddenly she screamed "OH YES!" climaxing so powerfully that she locked her legs around Wally and he was unable to move for close to a minute. Now that she had experienced her climax Wally went full tilt pounding into her furiously before quickly pulling out and opening the sleeping bag so as not to dirty either of them with his seed firing it onto the floor with a satisfied groan he cleaned up the rest and wiped it on the outside of the sleeping bag before siping the bag closed and lying back down this time facing Artemis.

They lay there in the after glow of sex just looking at each other neither one breaking the comfortable silence between them. Wally was feeling guilty though, he felt bad about all the times he treated her badly. As he thought about it his expression shifted from loving content to anguish, Artemis saw this and her expression changed to one of concern. "What is it Wally" she asked putting her hand on his face.

"It's I'm-I'm sorry" he said "sorry for what" she asked questioningly, what could he be sorry for, they both wanted what had just happened right? She was brought out of her thoughts by his voice again. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you since you joined the team, you've been trying to do the best you could and be a good member of the team and all I've been doing is making things hard on you, there's no reason for me to act the way I have been, so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry"

Artemis just stared at him for a moment before she spoke. "Don't-don't be sorry, you do have a reason to act the way you've been acting." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. Wally was taken aback "Artemis, what do you mean" Wally asked innocently.

Artemis took a deep breath. "My-my family is bad, they're all bad people, my mother was huntress but she went to prison and swore off the life after that. My sister is Cheshire and I let her get away during that mission with the scientist who created the fog. And lastly my dad is sports master and he is the one who trained me on how to use a bow." She paused looking at Wally his face totally unreadable. She continued this time whispering "green arrow isn't even my uncle, just incase you were wondering" she said looking away from his face.

"I don't know what to say" was the first thing to come out of Wally's mouth. "I knew it, you hate me. But that's fine because-because my family is bad, I mean my mom isn't but my dad and my sister are bad, so this can't work, what happened between us can't happen I w-" she was silenced by Wally kissing her hard and long. After nearly a full minute he pulled away from her leaving her looking confused. "Artemis look at me, I don't care who your family is, what I care about is you, you are different, you made better choices, and you chose to be good, and because of that I'm not going to hold your family against you." He said kissing her again for good measure.

"But-but my dad and my sister are murderers and my mom is a convicted felon, how could you ever love someone who comes from a family like mine." She said depressed. Wally looked at her and smiled. "Artemis if I didn't love you do you really think I'd be lying next to you completely naked." He said with a slight chuckle. Artemis blushed "you love me?"!she said smiling "yup a lot" he replied. "And I don't care who your family is, what matters is who you are. And I'm not scared of your family either, our friends can help us." He continued.

"Wally?" Artemis whispered. "Ya" Wally whispered back. "I love you too" Artemis finished and then she nuzzled into his chest suddenly feeling very tired. Wally tightened his hold on her and they both settled down into a contented sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry for the wait but I've been on a vacation and haven't found the time both to write and to upload, if you're still reading this thank you!**

Artemis awoke with a start, she had been having a dream where her father would keep catching her and Wally, and each time he would tie her up and force her to watch as he tortured Wally in a new and more horrific way than the last, each time it would end with Wally dead and then she would seem to wake up in her bed in her mother's apartment and the dream would start over again. Each time getting worse. The last time he made her watch as he slowly chopped off all of Wally's body parts ending with his penis as he said "you want to whore yourself to this boy, try it now" he laughed and then chopped of Wally's head.

Artemis started to cry and hugged Wally even tighter to her, pressing her face into his chest hard. Soon she could feel Wally's arms tighten around her, and then he woke up, "good morning beautiful." He said cheerfully, then he noticed how she was crying and then he panicked. "Artemis what's wrong" he said questioningly, she cried harder and so Wally waited until she exhausted herself.

"Artemis what happened?" Wally said as he pulled her up a bit so they could be more or less eye to eye. "N-nothing i-it was just a bad dream" she said not wanting to worry him. "Really, cause nothing seems to be having a big effect on you, want to talk about it?" He said as he rubbed her back.

She nodded and then took a deep breath. "It was my dad, sportsmaster, he kept catching us and he'd tie me up and torture you in front of me and I had to watch. And it kept happening over and over, until just now when I woke up" she said and started crying again.

Wally frowned for a moment and then put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him, she wouldn't stop so he kissed her with all he had sliding his tongue in and out coaxing hers to do the same, as soon as there tongues touch she sighed through her nose and with a click they were apart and smiling at each other.

"Thanks" Artemis said looking down at his chest for a moment. "What did I tell you last night, I don't care if he's your father I will never let him do anything to you, we have some pretty powerful friends who can protect us as well." He said seriously to her. "Besides I don't think he would kill me" he added. "What why" Artemis questioned. "Because then he'd have to deal with you" he said with a smile.

Artemis smiled "thanks for making me feel better" Artemis said "no problem" he replied. "Though, I think I should reward you somehow." She said with a mischievous look in her eye. "don't worry about it, you don't have to" Wally said innocently. "No I really think I should" she said leaning in. Just as Wally closed his eyes she grabbed him by the shoulders and hooked her leg around his and rolled him so that he was on his back and she was on top of him.

Wally's eyes popped open in surprise. "Just lay back and relax let me do the work" Artemis purred as she in unzipped the bag a little so that she could sit straight up, the cold air hit her skin making her nipples harden. They looked like small bullets Wally thought.

Slowly Artemis rolled her hips and grounded her vagina over Wally's penis until it was hard as steel, but still she teased him, she kept it up for a couple of minutes. Wally looked up at her and she had her eyes closed, she was biting her lip, one of her hands was kneading and pinching her nipple and the other was in her hair.

Finally she looked down at him, with an animalistic fire in her eyes as she raised herself up just enough so that Wally's penis shot straight up and stopped right at her entrance. Then she lowered herself down, slowly and surely until he was penetrating her, slowly, inch by inch she took him in until he was balls deep in her.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip again, as her face took on a concentrated look. Slowly she raised herself up again and as she lowered herself she let out a loud moan. Wally just lay there with his hands resting on her thighs. Slowly she kept going over and over. Each time moaning louder.

Soon she started going a moderate pace, she was still pinch and kneading her nipples and biting her lip, and moaning with every penetration Wally made. Finally she picked up the pace resting her hands on Wally's shoulder and leaning forward she started bucking her hips up and down fast, over and over again. She was crying out at this and Wally was moaning as well.

Soon she slammed her hips down as she screamed in climax and collapsed on top of Wally breathing heavily, he could feel the inside of her vagina clamping down and releasing and clamping again on his penis.

Slowly she got up again and went at the same pace determined to bring Wally to his own climax.

Soon Wally said "Artemis I'm close" she only seemed to go faster at this. Wally's brain was setting off alarm bells but they were being drowned out by Artemis impaling herself on his hard penis with all she could while she kept saying "YES, please Wally, cum inside me, I want you to, I want to feel it".

At this Wally couldn't hold back any longer and grabbed her by the hips and started to thrust back into her with all of his strength. She was pretty much squatting over him as he took over and then he thrusted himself as deep as he could go shooting his load deep inside her. "OH YES!" She yelled and climaxed again at the feeing of his penis twitching inside her.

She collapsed on top of him and they just lay there breathing heavy and basking in the after glow of what they had just done. "Wally?" Artemis asked. "Ya" Wally responded. "I love you" she said with finality. "I love you too" he said.

With that she rolled off of him and he pulled her into his arms pulling the sleeping bag back up to cover them. They both drifted off into a contented nap.

30 minutes later.

They both awoke to silence, just each other breathing, "do you hear that" Wally said excitedly "hear what" artemis said questioningly "exactly the storm is over we're gonna make it" he said excitedly as they both laughed and then shared a long kiss.

"Let's get dressed in case the team finds us." Wally said untangling himself from Artemis and unzipping the sleeping bag.

He sat on the edge of the bed hesitant to put his feet down but finally did hissing at the feeling of the ice cold floor. He got up and walked over to his underwear that lay discarded on the floor. He picked them up and put them on bracing as the cold fabric touched his nuts.

He picked up Artemis's bra and panties and looked at her she was a completely naked, her hair was disheveled and greasy from lack of a shower in their five star shack in the middle of nowhere, and her side was bloody. But in his expert opinion he had never seen a more beautiful sight. She looked like the women that nations would go to war over.

"What?" Artemis said sitting up. "Nothing just thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am" Wally replied. "Aww" Artemis said walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss, "now can I have my bra and panties please" she said taking her bra and pulling it over her head hissing as it touched her nipples and then she grabbed her panties.

Wally turned around to grab his suit and the rest of her close when he heard her say "damn". "What?" Wally said as he turned around looking at her curiously "Well" she said looking at her vagina and inner thighs "it seems that your load has made a reappearance" she said sarcastically as it continually dropped down her leg "Oh my god I forgot" Wally said panicking as he dropped all the clothes and started pacing. "What are we going to do, We're not ready to be parents, we haven't even graduated high school !" He said "Wally" Artemis said calmly standing there watching him walk back and forth "what are we going to do, why did you ask me to cum inside you." "Wally" Artemis said again, starting to get annoyed "oh my god, my parents are gonna kill me." "WALLY" Artemis finally yelled. "Calm down," "how can I calm down when you're probably already pregnant" Wally said frantically "I'm not pregnant." Artemis said. "How do you know" Wally asked. "Because I'm on birth control, it helps with cramps during my time of the month." "Oh, why didn't you say so" Wally said calmly. Artemis just rolled her eyes.

Artemis presses on "can you find me something to wipe this up" she said as she gestured to the continual stream leaking out of her. Wally looked around but couldn't find anything, "oh well" Artemis sighed in defeat "looks like one of my socks is gonna have to bite the bullet." She then grabbed one of her socks and wiped up everything even trying to force some out with her finger until she was sure that her panties would stay at least moderately clean.

They began the process of putting their clothes back on, for Artemis this was still something of a challenge as even though she was able to do things with Wally that she wanted to do, her wound was still tender.

They had both gotten everything on except for Artemis's coat, she couldn't quite get it on. So Wally walked over and helped her put it on. "Thanks" said Artemis looking at the ground embarrassed. "Why are you embarrassed?" Wally asked. "Because, I need you to help me like I'm a little kid I can take care of myself" she said a little oddly.

Wally considered her for a second before taking hold of her shoulders and giving her a quick hug, one that even though she wasn't ready for she melted into like she'd been craving it.

"Needing help doesn't mean you're weak, and besides I love you, I want to help you, and if that means we're old and grey and I have to help you out of your wheel chair then so be it" he said trying but failing to hide his smirk. "You mean that" Artemis looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Of course..." Wally said but couldn't continue as Artemis had jumped on him, her arms around his shoulders, her legs hooked around him and was kissing him like it was breathing.

"Ok we need to get everything done so we can get out of here, who knows how long this respite from the storm will last." Wally said pulling away from Artemis. "Ok I agree, but before we go we need to figure out where the rendezvous point is from here." Said Artemis. "Good idea" said Wally opening a compartment in his suit and withdrawing a map.

Artemis was regarding him quizzically. "You've had a map this whole time?" artemis said incredulously. "Ya I have one for every mission just in case" he said matter-O-factly. "You mean this whole time we could've been finding out where we were instead of..." she said but cut herself off, she didn't regret what they had done but she still felt weird talking about it. "Instead of what having sex?" Wally said smugly.

"Yes, that" Artemis said lowly, but had lost the will to fight in this instance. "Anyway we need to find the light's base before we can find the rendezvous point, assuming they're even waiting for us" Wally said pessimistically, Artemis smacked his arm, "of course they're waiting for us, they've probably been waiting there for days" she said fiercely defending their friends.

"Ok so it's agreed we find the base and go from there?" Wally asked. "Ya" Artemis replied. With that they rose, Artemis quickly grabbed the sock and tucked it into her coat pocket while Wally grabbed the sleeping bag and rolled it up. Then they stood by the door and looked at the room before them. It was small and bland but for them it had been where they had learned ground breaking truths, truths that had shaken them to the core. And while they would never admit it to anyone or each other, they would both think of this room as the beginning of their lives together, forever.

Sensing that Artemis was feeling what he was feeling, he wrapped his arm around her, "Let's go" he said solemnly not wanting to leave their most intimate moments behind.

And so they turned to leave Wally tried the door handle but it was stuck. "Hmm" said Wally "the door won't budge" he continued, "its old wood try breaking it open" Artemis suggested. Wally paused and looked at her for a second then smiled. She looked at him puzzled for merely a moment before he vibrated his hand and punch a series of holes through the door before it looked like Swiss cheese.

In a second what little heat they had in the shack dissipated and it was just white and cold. "Is the transponder working?" Wally asked looking at her, a look of hope flashed on her face trying the button "no, it's still jammed" she replied deflated.

"It's ok" Wally said taking her hand, "let's just find the rendezvous point they're definitely there waiting for us.

"Ok" Artemis said pulling the map out tracing their approximate point on the map, away from where the lights base was. "It looks like if we go to the lights base first then go to the rendezvous point we should be able to find it fast!" With that she tried to run towards the base but got less than 10 feet away from Wally before she fell over gasping in pain and clutching her side. Wally was there in an instant.

"Are you okay?" He said pulling her up a bit. "Ya I'm fine I just thought after the way I exerted myself earlier" she blushed "that I'd be able to run, but maybe for now you should do the running" she finished with a small smile. Wally was grinning. "Sounds like a plan" he said picking her up.

And before she even had time to hold on he was zipping away at full speed. Back to the base.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the long ass delay, I haven't really been motivated but this is probably the last chapter, unless you guys want me to post another. If you like the chapter, please leave a comment, same goes for if you want me to continue the story. Thanks -iceywiener**

White. That was all they could see for the last 3 days since Wally and Artemis disappeared. The team had been waiting at the rendezvous point in the bioship for 3 whole days. After informing the league of their m.i.a. comrades, they took it in turns waiting at the rendezvous point in the bio ship. Robin and M'gann had the watch today.

"Hey how're you holding up?" Robin asked from his chair staring out at the white, when she didn't answer he looked at her tear streaked face, she like a few

other leaguers believed the worst had happened and that the two members of the team wouldn't be coming back.

"I I'm ok" she said with an air of finality. Suddenly she perked up the storm had finally stopped and they had a clear view of the water but they couldn't make out any differences in the ground.

"Maybe we should head back and let someone else have a shift" robin suggested. "Ok" she replied and began to turn the bio ship around. Not noticing the billowing snow coming from behind a certain speedster.

—

"Wally!" Artemis yelled over the wind to be heard. "Wally I think I see the bio ship" Wally looked and saw the familiar red bioship but it was turning away from them.

"Oh no I think they're leaving" Wally yelled visibly straining under the fatigue of having to carry Artemis and running full speed with no snacks. "We're not going to make it, your to tired, we're going to die" Artemis said defeated.

"NOT YET" Wally yelled, lightning flashing in his eyes, with a sudden lurch he was running faster than he had ever run before, in a split second he had overtaken the bio ship and was running in a circle trying to make a tornado.

Just as the tornado reached the level of the bioship, he stopped and so did the bioship, it slowly lowered down to the ground and the hatch opened and Wally carrying Artemis walked in. Suddenly they were engulfed in a hug by a sobbing M'gann and they got a smile from robin.

"Hey KF, nice tornado" robin said with his signature laugh, "had to get your attention somehow" he responded and then he put Artemis down and she shuffled over to a chair and sat down.

"So what happened" robin asked looking at Wally since Artemis seemed to be resting.

"Well it's kind of a long story but when we..." he suddenly passed out and crumpled to the floor. "Wally!" Artemis screamed. She was at his side in an instant. Blood was trickling down his nose and his eyes had rolled back into his head, luckily he wasn't seizing.

"Don't worry we have beds in the back" robin said as M'gann levitated Wally into the air and moved to the back of the bioship where two beds, and some medical supplies had just materialized out of the ship.

"Can you make it just one bed please"

Artemis asked M'gann. M'gann looked at her questioningly and thinking quickly Artemis said "I'm not really tired"

M'gann didn't seem to think anything of it and her eyes flashed green for a moment and then there was just one bed and a chair next to it.

They pulled the sheet back and put Wally in the bed. "The flight will be a few hours so try to get some sleep" M'gann said before walking into the cockpit leaving Artemis and Wally alone.

Artemis sat down in the chair and took Wally's hand and squeezed it once before she just held it. Looking at him, she realized he looked so small and young as he slept, she also noticed the hollow look his cheeks had taken on.

She grabbed a wet rag from the medical supplies and pulling the cowl back,began to clean his face, finally she just sighed and sat down taking his hand again and just stared at his face, wonder how she had fallen so deeply in love with him in such a short amount of time.

Just as she was about to get up, she felt his hand grab the rag. "What happened..." he asked whispering. "You passed out, I think you over exerted yourself" she said looking away from him. "What's the matter" he asked, tugging on her chin with his finger so she was looking at him. "If I hadn't been shot, then we wouldn't have gotten stuck out here and you wouldn't have passed out" she whispered. "Well Artemis I don't regret anything that happened, besides you getting shot of course, now this bed is uncomfortable without you in it, so please join me" he finished with a smirk and shifted over enough for her to climb in and lay her head on his chest. Within 2 minutes they had both passed out from exhaustion.

—

"Hey KF, I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened when y..." he stopped short seeing Artemis and Wally lying in bed together both fast asleep. Turning around Robin walked back into the cockpit and looked at M'gann "we'll I think I know what happened when they were stuck together" he said smirking.

M'gann, curious, got up from the chair, letting the ship go on auto pilot, and went and looked for herself, she came back seconds later wth a huge smile plastered on her face and waited just long enough for the door separating the room Wally and Artemis were sharing to let out a high pitched squeal. "Eeeeeeeee" she squeak.

Robin smiled and half heartedly covered his ears, "I knew they had a thing for each other" he said with a knowing look. "Oh right" M'gann countered "like you knew, worlds second greatest detective." She added sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Robin laughed as M'gann re-took control of the ship and guided it toward Mount Justice.


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck in a storm chapter 6

The two silhouettes walked towards each other, in the abandoned factory they were meeting in only a single light shown in the Center of the building, around which a number of television screens playing only static were situated at a high point on the wall. As they neared the light, they began to make out each others faces, one wore a metal mask similar to a hockey goalie, the other was a tall slim man with a thick moustache and brown hair, greying slightly at the sides.

The man with the mask walked with an air of youthful arrogance despite being in his late 50's, but the thin man walked with an air of great age despite looking as though he was around the same age as his counterpart.

"Ahhh Sportsmaster" the thin man spoke with a surprisingly clear voice. "I was wondering who called me here, it is a long way from my island after all"

"Hello Ra's" said Sportsmaster in a slow drawl, "I needed to ask you a question..."

"About your daughter no doubt" Ra's interrupted while examining his nails in the light. "I do believe she ran off with kid flash after being shot by one of our men during their raid on our facility, some of our cameras captured them running off in a single direction but the snow picked up and we couldn't risk sending men out when we didn't have a clear idea of where they went." He said with a look at Sportsmaster and noticing the anger behind his eyes. "Ah but you think something happened in that tundra, perhaps they found refuge and only had one way of warming up" Ra's continued with a small smirk.

"I know she went and whore'd herself to that boy, I am asking if you have any intel on how they may have gotten out of there alive." Sportsmaster said with a growl.

"The cameras did catch site of a small red ship appearing almost out of thin air touch down and then lift off and disappear again" Ra's said clearly bored of the conversation, "you know most people would say thank you after receiving intel, especially after I travelled across the earth to some garbage light facility. If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't like me" Ra's jabbed with mock disappointment.

"Is that all" Sportsmaster barked tiring of Ra's al ghul's lack of interest.

"Yes and know, I'd like to know what you intend to do" Ra's asked intrigued at the possibilities.

"I intend to remove Kid Flash from the equation" Sportsmaster said quickly

"And how do you intend to deal with the full might of the justice league" Ra's inquired, looking at Sportsmaster as though he were insane.

"Simple, I use her to lure him out"

 **Thoughts? let me know.**

 **-Iceyweiner**


End file.
